Conventional vacuum cleaners require the use of specific filter bags supplied by the original manufacturers, which are expensive. Their supply for old vacuum cleaner models may stop too soon, which limits the usage life of such vacuum cleaners.
The present invention seeks to solve the aforesaid problems by providing a vacuum cleaner capable of using filter material that is readily available.